


Spell Confusion

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is clueless, F/M, Fluff and Humor, mergana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: Arthur doesn't know where Merlin is. Gwen thinks she knows where Morgana is. Gwaine knows exactly where they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes inspiration from the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who. "We're confusing the polarity"

 

“Merlin did you cloak us?” Morgana asked breathlessly between kisses. She locked his head in between her arms as he tentatively left his hands on her hips clearly wary of their position – both physically and as a servant and noble. She however was less concerned.

“Yeah I cloaked us, what do you take me for?” He paused their kissing to feign insult before he was pulled right back into it. He grinned into the kiss taking a firmer hold around her waist.

“A dollop head.” She quipped immediately; she pulled his hands from her waist and forced them lower. Merlin upon this action went wide eyed and Morgana could only laugh quietly for fear of being heard.

“That’s my word.” He pouted but instantly moaned as Morgana dragged her teeth down his bottom lip. He felt engulfed in the fires of her passion as she gripped his neckerchief and brought him back down to her lips.

“It fits you well.” She threw him against the wall. Before she could force herself on him he grabbed her waist and turned instead on her against the wall earning an admirable – though hungry – look from his partner.

“Pendragons.” He muttered. “Wait did you cloak us?” He stopped short of her.

“Yeah but it’s just double the cloaking – they definitely won’t hear us now.” She gave him a sultry smirk and all thoughts of being uncovered fled their mind.

“Gwaine where the hell is Merlin?” Arthur suddenly turned to his knight, the knight in which was biting into yet another apple; those things appeared out of nowhere.

“I don’t know he’s your servant. You should keep an eye on him.” There was a slight glint in his eye and Arthur definitely didn’t like it.

“He has a point.” Elyan agreed. As Arthur turned around he seemed to get the same consensus from Lancelot, Percival and Leon.

“He’s my servant not my wife, I don’t have to know where he is all the time.” Arthur protested.

“That’s arguable.” Gwaine shot back sending the knights into fits off laughter. At Arthur’s rather angry look Gwaine sauntered up to his king and threw an arm round his shoulder “Look all I’m saying is Merlin does a lot for you, you know being the greatest warlock ever and all, and if he liked you – a lot – none of us would be surprised and if you liked him back we wouldn’t judge.” He laughed as he dodged a punch Arthur was sending his way.

“I’m married you moron.” Arthur retorted however it was very difficult to see him behind Percival.

“Yes, you are.” They all turned to see Queen Guinevere, every inch the royal monarch, you’d hardly believe she was a peasant at one point. “However even I forget to whom you are married.” She stood with the knights against him as they laughed.

“Even my wife turns against me.” He dropped his arms in defeat.

“Don’t be so dramatic Arthur. Come, we must convene at the council chambers…” Gwen paused for a moment and looked around the knights and Arthur. “Where is Merlin? Shouldn’t he be with you?”

“Where’s Morgana shouldn’t she be with you?” Arthur posed seeing Gwen did not have her usual company.

“She told me she had gone to the lower town to put on a magic show for the children – ever the kind heart I let her skip this one.” Gwen having caught on in the absence of Merlin and Morgana left for the council chamber her husband and his knights in tow.

Soon they were sat and discussing the matters of the kingdom. They had just begun the important discussion on how best to handle Amata whom held a threat since the ban on magic was lifted a year ago. However, quite without warning a sound was heard by the council.

“What was that?” Arthur questioned looking around the table.

“Oh not in here…” Gwen stroked her forehead in embarrassment.

“Merlin…” They heard a moan of Merlin’s name. Percival, Elyan and Leon suddenly perked right up but Gwaine and Lancelot made no move looking between each other clearly privy to what was happening.

“Morgana…” The name made Arthur’s jaw drop. He stood and saw the curtains ruffle slightly and moved quietly but swiftly toward the sound detesting it as he got closer. It was then that he sprang and pulled back the curtain to see his manservant in cohorts with his half-sister.

“Arthur!” They exclaimed simultaneously.

“Nice magic show Morgana.” Gwen spoke without turning her head rested well on her hand.

“I thought you said you cloaked us!” Morgana angrily whispered to Merlin in the face of Arthur’s shock.

“You must have reversed the spell when you cloaked us again so we weren’t getting double the cloaking we weren’t getting any at all.” Merlin deduced still looking slightly terrified of Arthur’s burning stare.

“I would beg to differ on that.” Gwaine piped up once again sending the knights and the Queen into fits of laughter. The culprits however went crimson red in embarrassment.

“Shut up Gwaine!” Merlin, Morgana and Arthur all replied instantly just causing them to laugh even harder.


End file.
